Haunted
by cookiecuddler
Summary: Inuyasha keeps trying to push their broken puzzle pieces back together and Kagome can't help but try to see the entire picture.


"Why did you come here?" Kagome looks off to the side, avoiding Inuyasha's piercing stare. She knew why he called her, asking to come over, that's why she let in him. She readjusts her robe whose hem ends a few inches above the knee, exposing the smooth skin of her thighs.

"Because I missed you." Inuyasha stands at the door to Kagome's dorm room. He places his hands in the large pocket in the front of his hoodie.

Kagome steals a glance up at the boy at her door only to look back toward her mess of a desk and readjusts her robe for the umpteenth time. The air is thick with their unresolved tension and the words they weren't brave enough to say.

"Is that all?" There's hope in Kagome's voice, a longing to be more specific. Her voice is light, airy, and smooth. A complete contrast to how she felt inside. Her thoughts ran wild with the could bes and the maybes. _Maybe it'll be different this time_ and _We might finally get closure this time._

"What else is there to say?" Inuyasha's eyes are wide, the burning amber is swirling with something. He plays with his baseball cap, readjusting it on his head, when a string of silence follows his question. From the corner of her eye, Kagome watches his movements and is able to get a glimpse of his ears.

When Kagome sits on her bed, legs pressed together, Inuyasha locks the door with a definite click, and follows his ex to her small twin bed. He sits next to her and they share a closeness that haven't felt in a long time. Read as, the last time Inuyasha called.

The silk strands of Inuyasha's hair tickles the skin of Kagome's forearm as he leans closer. She doesn't push him away. She arches her back and opens her legs, letting the dampness from between become unrestricted. Her panties were gone, tossed aside and probably lost in the pile of blankets at the foot of her bed for her earlier activities.

"How long are you going to miss me?" The hope in Kagome's voice is still there. An anticipation to the "change" Inuyasha liked to feed her whenever the loneliness in his heart became too deep and his hand, too familiar.

He stops his decent to her and they study the other's face for the first time in a while. Inuyasha still had the same six freckles over his nose that Kagome loved to count when they woke up in each other's arms. The lashes Inuyasha liked to revel in were still as long as the day she first caught his eye that spring morning all those months ago. His eyes are as gold as the metal she thought she struck when he first told her he loved her. Her hair still had small waves and a tiny curl at the end, decorating her shoulders in a shroud of beauty he thought he could never tire of.

Kagome's question goes unanswered as their lips touch, a journey both of them took to taste the coldness of what was and what they both wanted to be again. Each kiss after felt the same, a shell. Once buzzing with energy and life and love, their lips touch then move then massage in desperation. Inuyasha's body covers Kagome's frame until the innocent lip touch blooms into tongues stroking one another, tasting but not consuming. They fall onto the bed. Kagome spreads her legs and Inuyasha climbs in between. He cages her between his arms and takes control of the kiss, licking into a mouth he shouldn't have access to anymore. Once Inuyasha breaks the kiss and licks down the curve of Kagome's neck, she bites her lips to keep the moans that threatened to spill from her mouth. She inhales deeply from her nose as a whine works its way through her throat. Her bare legs hug the sides of Inuyasha's hips and once he pushes forward and she can feel him, she tosses her head and moans more openly.

"…Inuyasha." Heat sits on her cheeks making the room unbearably hot. Inuyasha's licks and his trail of saliva, leading to her breasts, has her skin burning. She's wet, soaking probably, and staining the front of his sweatpants. The material that continues to rub just her right and keeps her moaning the way she used to for him. The material that separates her sex and Inuyasha's cock, the only reason why he came over and she let him in.

Kagome gasps when Inuyasha sits up and their grinding graduates to dry humping. He unravels the knot on the belt of her robe and pulls the sides apart like opening up a gift or a birthday card with a coveted check. Her breasts are full, perky, and erect.

"No bra?" His voice is gruff and his thrusts increase at the sight of the round mounds atop with pink nubs.

Kagome can only writhe and turn her head to the side and take in the pleasure he's giving her.

"You're so wet, Kagome. This is all from me, just now?" His question was dangerous and Kagome knew what he was hinting at, knew.

"Who were you thinking about when you were touching yourself earlier?"

Kagome glares up at him in irritation. His baseball cap long gone, probably fell off somewhere in the midst of their make-out session. The bright amber of his eyes is dark, almost brown. A shot of arousal courses through her body, making her back arch and a sob leave her throat. Inuyasha breathes heavily through his nose, nostrils flaring. A pathetic whine escapes Inuyasha's mouth and he pulls the waistband of his sweatpants down, letting his cock spring free. Red and hard. Kagome's hips still buck against nothing when he begins to stroke himself, watching the same girl who broke his heart for breaking hers squirm. Her sex is pink and hairless. Just as he thought, she's wet. There is a string of her arousal from her to the crotch of his sweats. He couldn't help the smirk that found itself on his face

"K-Koga."

And just like that it drops. The hand working on his dick doesn't falter.

Inuyasha leans down and tongues one of her nipples before taking as much of the breast as he could in his mouth. Kagome moans and opens her legs up wider and digs her fingers into the material of his hoodie. He licks around the areola then moves onto the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

"Take your hoodie off—"

"—What did he do to you?" Inuyasha sits up and removes his hoodie and underneath is his taut stomach.

Kagome's breath is heavy. She can see the jealousy swirling in Inuyasha's eyes. His displeasure at the thought of Koga of all people being the target of her fantasies, when really, she was thinking about him.

"He ate me out."

Within a second, Inuyasha shimmies down the bed until he is face to face with Kagome's pussy. Wet and weeping with the desire to get fucked. He licks a stripe from her entrance of her vagina, to her clit, to then the smooth mound of skin on top. They both moan in union. Inuyasha at the taste, and Kagome at the feeling of his tongue on her again. Her knees lock Inuyasha's head in place while her back arches. He continues this dance, his tongue licks her outside lips clean, fondles the bead of nerves then moves back down to taste the new surge of arousal that leaked from her entrance again. Kagome rocks into Inuyasha's head, meeting his thrusts and moaning his name as the heat consumes her and wraps her up tight in a blanket of pleasure. Her hands stroke his ears just the way he likes and feels satisfied watching him detach and moan throatily.

When their eyes meet, Inuyasha sits up and aligns their hips together and resumes their grinding.

"Kagome, I want you."

"Koga told me the same thing."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the way Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. Her smile turns into a moan with the addition of his fingers in her body, opening her up and preparing her for him.

"Were you fingering yourself?"

She was.

Kagome is silent, other than a muffled moan of Inuyasha's name, until the two fingers become three and three becomes needing more. He removes his fingers and licks them clean. She can see him shiver at the taste. He grabs her hips until they are flush together then opens her legs wider from his grip under her knees.

Eyes now closer to a chestnut color, Inuyasha leans over her frame to where the tips of his silver hair dusts her shoulders and breasts. Shrouding her in a curtain of the silk like strands. He moves one hand from under Kagome's knees and guides his cock to her entrance and rubs the head with the accumulating wetness.

"I can fuck you better than what Koga can." As the statement leaves Inuyasha's swollen lips, he pushes forward, entering her.

Kagome claws at the sheets next to her head and arches her back with each inch. It hurt like hell, burned like hell, but she didn't want it to stop. Inuyasha grabs Kagome's forgotten knee and plunges forward until he is completely seated inside her. He lets out a shuddering breath and tips his head back, accentuating his Adam's apple and sharp jaw.

Inuyasha gasps, "You're so hot," while swiveling his hips. Kagome sucks in a breath at the motion and grabs Inuyasha's thighs, fruitlessly, trying to control him. At this action, Inuyasha stops and stares down at her with wide eyes.

"Does it hurt?"

A surge of warmth finds its way from the tip of Kagome's toes to her rosy cheeks. This is the something she wanted, and an Inuyasha she missed. Someone who only came to comfort her when she really needed it, except for those other times.

"I'm okay."

She, in fact, isn't okay. Not even close to. Her heart is beating of her chest. Her breath is caught to, no matter how hard she tried, air isn't enough. She needs more. With Inuyasha looking at her with concern, something any sexual partner in his place should do, makes hope blossom in her heart of a field too barren. She wants it to grow. She wants him to want it to grow. The, _How did I live each day without seeing his face_ and _I want this again_ thoughts returned. Melting the resolve she encased her heart into the last time they performed the same dance routine. To where she is thrown up into the air, vulnerable, and Inuyasha is the one to catch her. He consistently misses.

Inuyasha rocks his hips slowly and watches Kagome's face carefully. Every movement is calculated and touch is with care. Their eyes are locked, pulling them into a trance. The slow movements of his hips, pushing his body against her motionless one quickly grew into meeting each other's thrusts.

It's almost as if, they are making love. Almost.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moves her hands to Inuyasha's biceps then to his face. Cradling his head in her hands.

Their eyes lock until a powerful thrust on Inuyasha's part pulls them out of their reverie, heightening the need for friction. His thrusts increase in pace and intensity until he is nearly pounding into her. He moves his hands from Kagome's knees to the bedspread below him and supports himself on his elbows. Kagome's hands slide from the sides of his face to gripping his back from under his arms. She wraps her legs around Inuyasha's waist and throws her head back, eyes shut and mouth open, releasing mews of pleasure.

"Fuck Kagome, you're so wet." Inuyasha's voice is lower than before.

Kagome can only pant Inuyasha's name in response.

The bed squeaks with their increasing movements and the headboard of Kagome's bed taps the wall.

"Inuyasha…be careful. Last time—ah—I got in trouble for making too much noise."

He lowers his head and pushes himself into her further with complete disregard of her statement. One of his hands grips Kagome's hips, leaving her open to his thrust and to prevent her from sliding up the bed. Her nails rake down his back with red and angry streaks. She whines his name in the hopes he'll slow down or at least move them in a less disruptive different position.

"I want them to hear us."

Kagome clenches unintentionally making Inuyasha groan. The sounds of their fucking is loud. With each inward push and outward pull, the wetness and the smack of skin against skin rival their cries for each other.

"I missed you so much Kagome."

A haze falls upon Kagome, diluting her senses. The heat and the event of it all swallows her up in a cloud of the love they once had for each other, and the love they still have but refuse to act on. In the moments of the pull in their rocky relationship, the need to be with each other is almost magnetic. Inuyasha thrusts are harder than the last in the attempt to make himself fit with her once again.

"I missed you too, Inuyasha." Her moans rise in pitch. A hand sneaks in between their bodies and she rubs herself in time to Inuyasha thrusts. He moans at the resulting suction of her pussy pulling her in.

"Fuck." His voice cracks and his thrusts are erratic.

The not so innocent taps against the wall grow into full blown slams. The room is sweltering and they are sweating profusely. Their skin burns with the unspoken aggression and anger for each other, coming out in bullets of moisture humidifying the room. They are smothered in a smog of the devastation of who they once were. Kagome's legs shake around Inuyasha waist, making him purr. Her hand that is between her legs intensifies to where her moans turn into gasps for air.

"Inuyasha, I'm close. I'm—gonna cum." Kagome slurs.

She looks for Inuyasha's face whose eyes are screwed tight. Mouth gaping, moans rising in pitch and frequency. Once Kagome tightens one last time, orgasming hot and hard, Inuyasha pulls out and jerks himself until he is able to succumb to his own euphoria. She continuously chants, "I'm cumming" over Inuyasha's groans. The sound of Kagome's sex is loud in the room, her wetness spilling onto her hands and the sheets below. Inuyasha pumps himself onto Kagome's bare and pulsating stomach. Their heavy gasps are loud in the room once the pleasure fades and a fatigue takes over.

Inuyasha falls next to her, gasping for air. They continue to hum post-coitus. The warmth refuses to fade and when their eyes meet, what Kagome was looking for is there. Just like all the times before, she can feel herself fly; air rushing past her ears and wind flowing through her hair. She doesn't want to look down. Kagome closes her eyes but can still feel Inuyasha's stare and the affection she felt starved from hot on her skin.

 _How long are you going to miss me this time, Inuyasha?_

WOOOOZA! I've wanted to write and actually finish an Inuyasha fic for like two years lol. I took this fic half way seriously so I hopefully the wording isn't too much? (idk I didn't really proof read it). I hope you enjoyed it! I've been in the kpop fandom and mostly write stuff for that but I might revisit this later and add more.

Let's be friends! Here is my Inuyasha Tumblr and my personal.

See you!


End file.
